Ivy Cornelia
by xxSugarxxSpicexx
Summary: Ivy Cornelia is a normal Demi-god,or is she? why does She get claimed by two male gods? which one is her parent? Is one lying? But why? Or are they confused? Or is Ivy not a Demi-god but a creation? Read this fanfic for the answers. NICO/OC.
1. I'm a what?

**This is my very first fan fiction and I hope U guys like it and please review and review. Also flames are welcomed just like constructive criticism. **

**I don't own PJO or any characters of PJO, I only own my own character. **

**P.S: OOC (cause I am not very good at keeping them in character)**

**Luv, ****xxSugarSpicexx**

I stared lovingly at the Percy Jackson series through the glass door of the Library. I didn't care if I was dyslexic; nothing was stopping me from reading that amazing book. I would just get someone to read it to me. I just had to read, "The Last Olympian", I squealed just thinking about it. I am, like you can tell, an obsessive PJO fan. **(I really am!)** . ] Anyways, back to the topic,I tapped my foot impatiently against the concrete sidewalk, and glued my face on the glass. A middle aged man walked over to the door and smiled at me, he switched the closed sign to open, and I stumbled into the small store. I rushed over to the pair of books and snatched the book I dearly loved. My eyes widened as a pale pair of hands raced their way towards the book. Everything was suddenly going in slow motion as the hands beat me to the books. I was getting ready to rip the person's hair out for stealing my, "The Last Olympian". I froze when I took in the person's appearance: the person had pale skin, piercing black irises, ink black hair, and emo shirts and pants. I screamed, "NICO!", and my screams got louder as I spotted two other people that looked _exactly _like how I imagined, Percy and Annabeth. The Nico guy taped his hand around my mouth and other arm around my waist. Percy and Annabeth helped him take me outside the store into some weird woods that just seemed to appear out of nowhere. I ripped Di Angelo's hands off me, and punched him in the gut. _I don't like him as much as I did in the books _I thought. I balled up my fists, frustrated with what I was feeling. Excitement was building inside me, but anger seemed like it wanted to overthrow it. Anger won.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked

"Calm down" the Percy dude said in a calming voice

I refused to be calmed and screamed, "HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"Keep it down!" Percy hissed, "We don't want to attract any monsters, its bad enough there are two children of the Big Three in the same place"

"ah-hum" Annabeth crossed her arms and glared

"And a daughter of Athena" Percy paled

Annabeth glared

"Who is also very powerful?" Percy seemed clueless at what to say

She glared daggers at him

"Who is very pretty" clueless Percy said

"Awww! I was expecting something like smart, but pretty? Your sweet Percy" her expression softened, and Percy blushed.

"Hello?" I waved my hands in front of Nico's disgusted face. He shivered and looked at me.

"You're a half-blood" was all he said

My eyebrows knitted themselves together, "What?" I was confused

"You. Are. A. Half. Blood. Get. It?" Percy said slowly, "Are you sure she speaks English, because I can speak a bit Spanish and try it on her" Percy looked proud of himself

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Shoot" Nico grinned and rolled his eyes to the sky

"OK. Mantequilla de maní hace un gran café. Get it?" he asked me, "Does she get it?" he asked Annabeth

"You just said, butter of peanut does a great coffee" I chuckled, "That makes no sense"

"Oh" he looked disappointed

"Well anyways, you have to get to camp. Now" Annabeth grabbed my hand and dragged me towards a gray cab. I remembered the old cab Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson had taken in, "The Sea of Monsters".

"Oh no. There is no way I am getting in that Horror car" I planted my feet firmly to the ground.

"It's not that bad" Percy said

"Oh, so when the womans's,** (I didn't know how to write that words so I just wrote womans's, kay?) **Eyeball fell in your lap you were happy?" I asked sweetly

"I'm with . . . What's your name?" Nico glanced at me

"Ivy. Ivy Cornelia" I replied

"Well, I'm . . . well, you already know who I am" Nico stuck his hand out

"Hurry up!" A gray sister shrieked at us

"Impatient much" I muttered as I climbed into the small, ratty car.

Ahhhhhhhh! Was what I was thinking as the sisters drove wildly and blindly?

"Give me the tooth, I'm Hungry" the lady driving the car screamed in her whistle high voice.

"No!" one shrieked, "You have the eye"

"SO!" the driver sneered

"Shut up! Both of you" the third screamed

"I'm with her" I murmured

"Shut up, you old bag!" the driver screamed at me

I started to get up angry; NO ONE CALLED ME AN _OLD BAG_. Annabeth tried to pull me down but she was too squished between the two stupid boys. I forgot which one called an old bag so I hit the all of them on the top of their almost bald heads. I started strangling the driver, when we crashed into a tree.

"Great! You made us crash, you old-" I cut her off by punching her in the face

"Don't you dare call me that" I said through my teeth

"GET OUT" the third one screamed at all of us

"Strange you weren't claimed" Nico mused. Annabeth and Percy nodded in agreement.

"What?" I asked

"Well, you were strangely acting like Clarisse" Annabeth explained

"Daughter of Ares?"

They all nodded

"Ares, the god of war?"

They all nod again.

"I wouldn't be surprised at all" Percy turned left and we all followed

"I know I have anger issues, but I cannot be a chil-" I stopped mid-sentence when I stepped into Camp half-Blood.

"We know" They all breathed


	2. The Stoll Bros

**Well so far I only have 1 review but that's okay. I know I have some problems but please review and remember that, **_GoOd PiEcEs Of CrItIcIsM ArE wElCoMe!_

**PS: Last time when I started new paragraphs, it didn't come out good so this time when ever I start a new paragraph I am adding X0X0X0X0 kay?**

**Luv, x****xSugarxxSpicexx **

"We know" They all breathed. Camp Half-Blood was even more beautiful in person. The summer sun glared softly on the ever green grass making them sparkle, the cabins were exactly like how they described in the series. I almost fainted when I spotted a centaur trotting towards. I searched for the person's name in my head . . . . Chiron. Nico caught me as I stumbled backwards. Annabeth stared at both of us and smirked. I blushed and jerked myself out of Nico's arms. I looked over at him and realized that his face was apple red.

"Children" Chiron's voice boomed through camp. He hugged every one of them, but Annabeth got the biggest. "Why, Percy, you got so much taller!" He smiled at the hero.

"And who is this?" He questioned

"Ivy Cornelia." I stuck my hand out before someone could say anything

"Well you don't seem so surprised like any other new camper at the sight of camp"

"I'm a fan and practically know where everything is" I felt proud

"Yes, those books are indeed good for half-bloods to read. Too bad most of them aren't translated into Greek. How did you manage?" he towered above me

"My maid used to love reading books to me when I was little so she asked me if she could read the book to me, since she knew I was dyslexic."

"Maid?" Nico looked confused

"I'm from a rich family" I explained

"Just like Rachel" Percy said, which made Annabeth stiffen. I would've too if I were her, but I'm not, Rachel isn't so bad.

"Anyways, since you already met some campers, how about you guys go take a shower" he said and muttered silently, "you look like you guys were in an accident".

"We were, thanks to someone" Percy motioned at me

"Hey! I'm new at this! At least I've never been expelled in my whole entire life, unlike a certain someone who had never even been through an entire school without being expelled" I snapped at Percy, he blushed and walked away to take his shower. Annabeth's face was red with laughter.

"Wow! I've never managed to snap that one in his face" she caught her breath, "Come on" She motioned me and started leading me in the direction of the bathrooms.

X0X0X0X0

I walked out of the Hermes shower. I looked around and took in my new home. It was a simple room with sleeping bags at every corner, three small mirrors hanging on one wall and some painting of Hermes were taped to the walls with, probably, stolen Duct tape, that was most of it. I walked over to the sleeping bag beside a pink sleeping bag. Kids and teenagers stared at me as I passed, especially the guys. The girls looked angry at me.

I felt uncomfortable with all the stares and glares.

"Hey! We heard there's a new camper joining us tonight" Travis and Connor Stoll ran in, they stopped and stared at me. Travis dropped a pack of Coca Colas.

"H-H-Hi, I-I'm . . . Co-n-or-r" Connor stuttered and Travis did the same pretty much. Travis and Connor looked probably 17 like me; they also had cute brown hair and eyes. they stared at me the gods know how long.

"What?" I asked them and smoothed out my perfectly knotted hair

"Noth-th-ing" they stuttered and looked at me up and down. I blushed.

Connor snapped out of his trance and yelled, "YES!" into the air, "FINALLY AN UNCLAIMED DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE" he pumped his fists in the air. Travis jammed his elbow into his brother's stomach, and whispered something to him, and made Connor flush, and it also made him immediately stop. Travis comes over to me and picks up my sleeping bag and put it beside a bunk bed.

"Sleep here" he looked at Connor and said, "Connor? Can I please sleep at the bottom tonight?" In a sweet voice.

"Too bad, because my answer is NO!" h sneered and rushed over to the other side of the bed. Some of the young girls and boys giggled and whispered some things like,

"Connor . . . Travis . . . Fight'

"Connor . . . . Win"

". . . .About . . . Tratie?"

"Ivy . . . . Name"

I frowned, _Rumors already? _I thought

X0X0X0X0

While the brothers were fighting I started brushing my hair in front of one of the mirrors. I brushed out my ink black hair and my silver highlights **(Haha! Just like me! :D)**, and moved my over-grown bangs out of my gray eyes. I brushed my hands over my fair skin and trailed it down to my neck. I winced as I touched my birthmark on the back of my neck, it was a black crown. Weird, I know that.

X0X0X0X0

I walked out into the warm arena and gasped as I felt something sharp dig into back. I turned and my eyes bugged out of their sockets.

**Hey I really hope u guys like this chapter. Again, please review and I have a question, WHO IS THE ATTACKER? (I know its VERY obvious). **

**Luv, ****xxSugarxxSpicexx **


	3. I HATE rumors!

**Well, at least now I have a lil more reviews. Better right? Well anyways I'm thinking about making at least 10 chapters and then maybe, just maybe, make a sequel.**

**Luv, xxSugarxxSpicexx**

I walked out into the warm arena and gasped as I felt something sharp dig into back. I turned and my eyes bugged out of their sockets. Clarisse's, the daughter of Ares, sword was pushed up against my undefended stomach. She pushed and blood trickled down my belly. I could feel the warm, gushy feeling drip down me.

"Well, looky here guys! We have a new camper here" She sneered and waved her ugly, fat friends forward. "What ever should we do with her?" She said innocently.

"How about we lock her in a closet in the Big House, I would love to see Mr.D's pudgy, red face get even redder!" A girl probably 15 said

"Shut up!" I growled

"Ooo, she's a feisty one. Watch out Clarisse! She's like a jungle cat!" a guy probably only a year younger than me howled with laughter. I stepped forward, but her sword seemed to dig deeper with each breathe.

"How about we have a little one on one, Girly" she sneered at me

"Your on!" I barked out, but immediately regretted as Clarisse took out her cracking electric spear. She pointed it at me but I dodged as fast as I could. The arena grew quiet as her spear hit my cheek. I gasped as pain exploded into the back of my skull. _Damn her enchanted weapon _I cursed silently in my head. A large crowd cornered as we fought. Annabeth, Percy, and Nico came over. Nico stepped forward, but Percy pulled him back.

He looked angry.

"What are you doing, man?" he growled, "She's getting hurt". I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"This is her fight" Percy whispered. Annabeth agreed with a small nod. Clarisse kicked me in the shin and I fell to my knees and doubled over as she punched me in the stomach. I felt a tugging feeling in my gut and it got more as I hit the ground beside the creek. I closed my eyes tightly and prayed. _Oh dear gods, help me! Please whoever you are, help me! _I prayed urgently as Clarisse kicked my side and I rolled over. Suddenly, I got cooler and my hot pains weren't much of a pain anymore. Gasps went up through the crowd as the water behind me swayed till it was a 10 foot tall. I opened up my eyes painfully and looked at Percy. He shook his head. Another gasp went out as lightning hit the water and the water starting cracking loudly. It hit all the Ares kids as if they were the only targets. The whole camp was spared but the Ares people. They cried out in pain and some limped away. I got up with new energy bursting through me and walked towards my attacker. I stuck my hand and said, "Need any help there, Clarisse?"

Her brows knitted themselves together. "Why?" she asked with curiosity burning in her rough voice.

"Because I don't like making enemies" I smiled down at her as she smiled back and took my hand and got up.

XOXOXOX

Well, it's been a week since the fight. Clarisse and I have been getting along fairly well. Chiron thought it was good for Clarisse to make new friends, so he let us sit together at lunch together, but the Stoll brothers looked desperate to sit beside me. I frowned at even thinking about the new rumors in camp. Well these are the ones so far: Poseidon's and Hades cabin thinks I am a daughter of Ares, Ares's cabin thinks I'm a daughter of Demeter for being so peaceful, the Hermes cabin thinks me and Connor like each other, Katie hates me because of Travis, the Athena cabin is confused at what to think because I wasn't claimed when Ares, Poseidon, or Zeus helped me in trouble but never claimed. _I really hate rumors _was my last thought before tucking myself into bed beside Connor's bed. _Wait! _I bolted out of bed, _last time I checked I was all the way across the room _I growled in frustration and got ready to kill Connor tomorrow, because I was just too tired.

**So whatcha guyz think? Is it better? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Luv, xxSugarxxSpicexx**


	4. Claimed by Two

**Huh. I only have 4 comments now****. When will my story get famous? As you see, I'm not very patient. Anyways, for my lovely readers, here is the 4****th**** chapter! **

**Luv, xxSugarxxSpicexx**

I woke up with a pair of dark brown eyes staring at me. I screamed thinking it was one of the Stoll brothers and karate chopped the person in the stomach. The person doubled over and I jumped out of bed and get my hands ready to strangle someone. I blushed when I realized it was only Nico.

"Sorry. But you shouldn't have done that" I apologized

"It's alright" he managed to choke out

"I don't wanna know what she did to you" I heard Percy walk into the room

"Ewww! Did she hit you in th-?" Annabeth walked in with a disgusted expression on her small face.

"Ewww! Never!" I snorted, "I hit him in the stomach"

"Oh, because I thought you hit him in the . . ." Percy trailed off as an uncomfortable silence took place in the room.

"Guys! I'm back. It's so good to see you guys after so long" a satyr barged into the Hermes cabin.

"Grover!" Percy exploded

"Hey!" Nico and Annabeth hugged Grover after Percy had his. Grover seemed a bit nervous with the Hades boy. He smiled brightly at each of his friends when he seemed to spot me. His eyes widened and his whiskers trembled. He seemed speechless.

"It's her" he whispered in a soft voice, he seemed like he was in a trance

"What?" I asked in my loud voice. The goat boy snapped out of the trance and stared at me blankly.

"H-h-i . . . . I-I'm . . . . Gr-rov-e-er" he stuttered out

"Hi" I waved my hand awkwardly

"What was all that about, Grover?" Annabeth asked him

"I don't know" he said mysteriously.

"You are _very _confusing" I told him, "I'm Ivy Cornelia" I stuck my hand out

"I think I already knew" he said quickly

"But I don't think any of them intro-" I got cut off

'Someone else already mentioned you" he stared at me. I shrank back into Nico as Grover's eyes slit into those weird eyes that snakes have. Nico caught me as I stumbled. I flushed thinking that this was the second time Nico was holding me. Again, Annabeth smirked. Again, I blushed madly. I decided to get her back for this after. _Wow, I think I might be a kid of Hermes _I thought because I had a very evil and funny plan in mind. _Ugh! The Stolls are wearing off onto me _I groaned mentally. I got up and brushed myself off and slipped out of the room unnoticed by my friends, but I think Nico noticed because he seemed to stiffen and sadden, but he didn't move.

XOXOXOXO

I walked beside the arena and walked over to the Ares cabin. I picked up a sword on the way there and called out Clarisse's name. She looked over at me and grinned wickedly at me. She grabbed her spear and went into defense mode as I attacked her. We fought for the gods know how long. If it were possible to drown in swear, then I can tell you that we were drowning in our own sweat. I stepped into the creek and washed my face beside Clarisse. She gasped and made me look at the top of my head, and I realized that I was claimed by . . . . Poseidon? _Now you claim me? _I immediately regretted saying that when thunder boomed up in the sky.

"Yea! Now you claim her! After she beat the second best fighter in camp!" Clarisse really didn't have any problems with me anymore. I stiffened as I felt something cold touch my back. I turned and screamed a blood curdling scream. The camp went silent as they stared at Kampe's green standing in front of me and Clarisse. "Battle stations!" A kid cried out from upon the crowds. Everyone got their swords and arrows ready. I said something in ancient Greek, and made everyone drop their weapons. I ran at the monster and attacked with all my strength. Water swayed up behind me, and hit kampe, but that wasn't stopping me from getting a hit at her. I hit her across the cheek, but she ducked and her poisoned knife slashed against my neck. My world as now in red agony, but I didn't care, I had to save camp. I prayed to all the Olympians. Gasps filled the air as lightning striked Kampe in the middle of her forehead. She screamed as she turned to dust and the wind carried her away. I looked up and my eyes widened. _I've been claimed . . . TWICE! And by . . . . ZUES! But how can I have two Olympian parents who are . . . males! _ I rubbed my temples as the camp crowded around me whispering excitingly. I saw my friends push themselves through the crowd. Nico stumbled out and hugged me. I blushed. _I'm blushing wayyyy to much today _I told myself.

"You okay?" He put his face close to mine and checked for any blood. His shoulders relaxed when I told him I was fine. We stared at each other for a long time, until Chiron trotted towards us. Percy and Annabeth also surrounded me.

"Are you alright, my child?" he asked me frantically

"She got claimed" Clarisse walked up from the campers.

"By, Zeus!" someone yelled

"Also, by Poseidon" Clarisse spoke louder and stared at me strangely. Everyone gasped and whispered stuff like:

"Impossible!"

"Two . . . . Male!"

"Two . . . Big Three!"

"MALE!" A girl cried out

Blood pounded through my head and I felt like throwing up. Nico seemed to realize I was turning green. He pulled my hair back as I puked everything I ate last night. I heard someone say, "Ewww!" and Nico said, "Shut up!"

"You oaky?" he whispered as he brought me up. Annabeth rubbed my shoulders.

"There must be a mistake" she whispered to me.

"Yeah" Percy said

"There is no mistake" Chiron said. And everything faded black like an ending of a movie as I fainted. I heard someone say something in Greek, and warm lips brushed my forehead. I smiled in my dream knowing who it was.

**So like it? I tried to add a bit romance and I think you know who kissed her forehead. Hope ya'll like it and enjoy. Please review! Encourage. And Help me with grammar and punctuation and spelling. Thanx for reading. **

**Luv, xxSugarxxSpicexx**

**PS: while I was writing this, I was listening to, "Clocks" by, Coldplay. I know it doesn't really match the idea but if you took out his talking, it sorta sounds nice. Try. Just for fun!**


	5. My hater became a friend!

**Hey guys! Sorry for all the problems, I know I am not very good at grammar and all. I know I said flames are welcome, but not **_**too **_**harsh ones that sounds like the person wants to kill you, *nervous laughter*. Oh, and I am trying to add some flaws of hers. Thanx again for the reviews guys! Sorry if Ivy sounds like a Mary Sue but this is my first fanfic, give me a break.**

**Luv, xxSugarxxSpicexx**

**P.S: listen to, "Second Go" by, Lights! It goes well with the chapter . . . . Sort of.**

My dream was pretty much of me watching a big room of black nothing. Suddenly light exploded out from where I was staring. The light was blinding, and hurt my eyes. But at the same time I felt a little safe knowing that I wasn't cornered by darkness. _Don't tell any one but I was a little afraid of the dark. I guess it was because of . . . . _I trailed off even in my own mind, because of the horrible memory. I guess I have a life like any other Demi-god; we all had horrible moments that are similar to other Demi-gods.

"Ivy? Are you awake?" a soft voice whispered.

"Mmm" I mumbled something that didn't even make sense to me.

"Are you okay? Answer me properly." I could tell that the voice was Chiron's.

"Yes," I whispered with dry lips, "I think I'm alright." I pushed myself onto my elbows. Chiron pushed me down gently giving me a warning for something. Suddenly I knew why he was telling me to lie down; because all the food that was left in stomach that I hadn't puked out rushed its way out of my mouth.

"What is that nasty smell?" Katie, the daughter of Demeter, walked into the room.

"Me" I mumbled, and made her stop short and give me an evil glare.

'Here's your nectar" she sneered, I frowned.

"I think I'll leave you two ladies alone now" Chiron got up feeling the tension in the air.

As soon as he was out, Katie went on glaring daggers at me.

"Look, Katie, I'm really, really, really, sorry for what happened. I'm sorry about Travis, I know I may seem like a total brat going around flirting with guys, but I'm not. It's the guys that are after me. Personally, I only like Travis as a friend. I think he likes you a lot. He only had a small crush on me, but not anymore. Everyday I see him stare at you, and I smile just even thinking about you two together. Please don't hate me" Tears were streaming down my cheeks, I took a deep breath and whispered, "Please?"

"Does . . . He really . . . Like . . . . Me?" she asked hesitantly

"Yes!" I nodded quickly, trying to take advantage of her mood and make friends.

She smiled "Really?"

Again, I nodded. I wiped away all my tears, and smiled. _Come on, Ivy, your not trying hard enough _I thought because I really hated it when people hated me. I may have anger issues, and I am _very _sensitive. I guess I cry a lot, but at camp I guess I just wanted everyone to think of me as tough, not the small, weak girl at school. Katie stuck her hand out; I shook it with a brilliant smile on my face.

"I'm sorry for blaming you for everything that went wrong" she spoke with a sheepish smile on her face.

"It's alright" I whispered and hugged her, at first she seemed surprised, but she softened up and hugged me back.

"Friends?" she asked

"Friends" I confirmed

**So is this alright? I know its not perfect but I'm young, give me a break. Don't forget to review. **

**Luv, xxSugarxxSpicexx**


	6. Dreams and Balls

**Hey guys. I am in a horrible mood. I guess because I am listening to horribly depressing songs. It's a sad day. At least I don't have any writer's block!**

**Luv the one and only, xxSugarxxSpicexx**

Camp has been going pretty well. I mean: I don't get in fights, I made Katie a close friend of mine, Connor and Travis are now like brothers to me and I am their sister, and lastly I haven't been given and scary quests. Yay! Until Lunch time.

XOXOXO

I was sitting at the Big House table, because of my parentage confusion. Chiron said I could sit at three tables, the Zeus and Poseidon table. I didn't sit at Zeus's because I would be lonely, and I didn't sit at Poseidon's, because Percy was marveling over Annabeth. I giggled thinking of what he was thinking. _Tink, tink, tink_ Chiron was holding a glass and tapping it with a spoon making it sound like a wind chime.

"Quiet' he commanded, and told everyone to settle down.

"Great news has arrived from Olympus" he said, and got a loud cheers and whistles from everyone.

'What's it about?" I asked rather loudly.

"There is a ball being held" he answered with a twinkle in his eyes as if he knew something we didn't.

"A ball? Ewww!" some Ares dude called out.

'Shut up" An Aphrodite girl sneered, "Balls are like proms!" she said with excitement.

"And to top it all off, Aphrodite and her children are in charge of dresses and suits for every camper" He chuckled as he got groans from the boys and a loud one from me. He again looked at me and winked. I blushed, and got up to give my offering to the two gods.

XOXOXO

The rest of the day was the same. I walked out of the arena from archery lessons feeling like a fat pig in the dessert without water. Yes, that's how much I was sweating. I decided to go for a swim. I took off my shoes and jumped into the freezing cold water. I shivered and dived deeper, I stopped when I was sitting on the river floor. Fishes passed by me saying, 'hi's!', 'byes!', and 'good nights'. It was getting annoying since there were like _a thousand _fish down here. I lay down and breathed heavily. My eyelids started to drop, and I fell into a deep sleep.

_I was standing in a big room . . . the throne room of Olympus, I somehow knew that. People around me were wearing masks and dresses. I was also wearing a dress: it was black like my hair, and strapless, I was wearing one inch high heels, around my waist was a silver belt with a lightning bolt and a trident crossing each other like an X, and my hair was open and spread over my shoulders, oh and almost forgot, I was wearing a metallic silver domino mask with a black feather, just like everyone, but they had different a colour. I walked around not recognizing anyone. As I walked I had bumped into someone and I immediately apologized until I realized the guy had odd black hair and pitch black eye, that looked endless like two black holes. _

"_Care for a dance?" he asked in soft, velvet like voice _

"_Sure" I whispered and took his outstretched palm. I realized that the guy was wearing g__loves and was not exposing not even a bit of skin. _

"_You're beautiful" he muttered in my ear as I laid my head on his shoulders. His voice sent shivers and fear down my spine, but it was a pleasant feeling. The man was making me forget everything: my friends, camp, my family, even Earth itself. I felt like I was walking on air. I sighed and closed my eyes. As soon as the soft melody stopped he had pushed me back gently, kissed my hand and just left me in the swarm of people till he disappeared in darkness. _Who is he? _I thought. His soft voice rang in my head like a church bell. I sighed hoping to meet him some other time. _

XOXOXO

"IVY!" I heard yelling of an unfamiliar voice. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of sea green eyes.

"Percy" I murmured

"Come on, the camp has been searching for you for two hours straight" he looked worried.

"But I'm tired!" I protested in a sleepy voice.

He chuckled and said, "I'll carry you the . . . . Lil sis"

That word bothered me, and he laughed at seeing at my bothered expression.

"I'm fifteen, your seventeen, not much of a difference, so don't get too much of a big head".

"Come on" he whispered and carried me to shore.

XOXOXO

Again, I had fallen asleep, but this time in my _brothers _arms. I knew we were out of the water when I felt cool skin touch me. I jumped up and down as Percy carried me out.

"She's here!" he yelled making my ears ring, so I got the perfect solution and slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Thought you were asleep"

"Till you woke me" I corrected

"Whatever"

"Whatever"

"Stop copying me"

"Like I want to copy _you_"

"Of course you do, because you wanna be big and strong like your big brother once you get older . . . OUCH!" he yelled when I punched him in the gut, but immediately regretted it when he dropped me on the cold, hard ground.

"What did you do to her, Seaweed brain?" Annabeth thundered as the whole camp stepped out of the bushes.

"I did nothing! I just saw her at the bottom of the lake sleeping, so I carried her out, then I called her sister and said she wants to be like me, so she punched me and dropped her." He explained in a rush.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Seaweed brain" she muttered.

"I'm okay" I said and got to my feet. I looked around, "Where's Nico?" I asked.

"Underworld. Now, lets all get to bed, its past curfew for _all _cabins." Chiron said and herded us back to camp. As I walked Chiron had, again, winked at me.

XOXOXO

I was now sleeping in the Zeus's cabin because of only Percy being in the other cabin. As I slept, my last question of the day was. _Who. Is. The. Man. In. My. Dream?_ And I slept silently in the hollow room.

**Well I hope all of my fans like this and add this to their fav. List. Again, review and thanx for reading and . . . . I forgot what I was gonna write (Lol!)**

**Luv, xxSugarxxSpicexx**


	7. Finally!

**Hello ppl! I am in a great mood at the moment. I hope you guyz have enjoyed the story so far and review and review again and again! I'm sorry for any grammars. I'm sorry for being hyper. I'm sorry for everything, and now I'm sorry that I'm not sorry anymore! Haha I just love that! Plz visit my profile and page, have fun reading stuff. Add my story to fav. And if you like my story, add me to favourite Authors. Have fun!**

**Luv, xxSugarxxSpicexx**

"Ugh" I grunted as an Aphrodite girl tightened the belt around my waist. I frowned, thinking about my dream, because this was not the beautiful, black dress. This one was sea green that ended at my knees, I wore silver high heels, my hair was open but curled, and my belt was silky, loose, and changed from blue to green when I moved. _Maybe, my dream wasn't real _I thought depressingly.

"Wow!" the Aphrodite stood up and examined me. "You look ah-mazing!" she squealed.

She brought out a small mirror that size of my head for me to check my face. I gazed in it as if I were seeing an alien. I was wearing a light shade of blue-green on my eyelids, and my lips had a soft colour pink on them. It was simple but I desperate wanted to run to a bathroom and scrub my face with soap and water. I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"You look fine, and don't frown, it will ruin your makeup" she scolded me.

"Oh . . . Yeah . . . Thanks . . . . " I trailed off not remembering the girl's name.

"Stacie," she told me. "My name is Stacie Carr."

I blushed. "Sorry."

"It's alright," she smiled at me with a sparkly, pink brush in her head. "Are you trying to impress someone?"

"Yes-Wait! What? . . . NO!" I stuttered.

She laughed in her bell laugh and said, 'Then why are all dressed up?"

'You did this to me!" I pointed to my face. "I had nothing to do with it!"

"Yeah . . . what-ever!" she got out between laughter and she skipped out of the room, waving the brush in her hand like it was a fairy's wand.

_Grrr! _I thought in anger.

XOXOXO

I walked through camp in high heels. I was surprised that I hadn't slipped yet. Everyone was walking stiffly in their dresses and suits. I spotted Annabeth in a red, ankle length, sparkly dress. She wore makeup and still looked pretty. I jogged over in the my heels. _And my mom thought that was impossible _in thought and reached her. When she saw me her jaw had hit the ground.

'Hey" I panted, clearly out of breath.

"Whoa!" was all she said.

"You look pretty . . . Whoa! Yourself" I chuckled at her description.

"You look . . . . BEAUTIFUL!" she squealed and hugged me. I laughed as she pulled back and squealed even louder.

"Where are the rats!" Percy was suddenly here with a bat in his hand.

"That was all her" I pointed my thumb at the still-in-shock daughter of Athena. Percy seemed to realize that I was here and immediately dropped the baseball bat.

" . . . Whoa . . ." was all he could say. I blushed, that was the third comment I got and they were all pretty much the same.

"You look . . . really nice" he said hesitantly, again making me blush.

"Thanks! You looked pretty amazing yourself!" I complemented him on his dark blue jacket and matching pant, he also wore a black collar shirt with a dark blue tie.

He nodded as if to say 'thank you' without actually saying anything. I turned back to Annabeth and said; "Do you really like it?" I twirled twice in the dress. She nodded. Behind me I heard whistles; I turned and realized more than half the camp boys were staring at me. I turned back to Annabeth and hid behind her, while trying to look casual. Percy turned into, 'protective-brother' mode, and told them to go drown in the River Styx. It took them some time to leave, but they left.

"Thanks, bro" I thanked Percy.

"Your welcome," he smiled. "You do look _really _nice, Ivy."

Annabeth smiled and smoothed my hair, and tucked it behind my ear.

"Sheesh, Annabeth! Your acting like me mother!" I laughed immediately after Percy's booming laughter burst out of him.

"Children! . . . .BALL POSITION!" Chiron yelled from the distance.

"Ball position?" Annabeth, Percy, and I snickered, and ran for the camp gate.

XOXOXO

Well, here we were in the throne room. The room was now a complete ball room. **( To see how it really looked, go on this link, ****.com/SF_PC_Fairmont_Hotel_Ball_****)**

_Wow! _I thought in amazement. The gods stood at the front of the ballroom wearing elegant, Greek, dresses and suits. The camp scattered and grouped up with some of their friends. Some went to the middle of the room and started dancing to soft music playing from somewhere, because I couldn't seem to find speakers or a band. I walked around not really seeing familiar faces, because Aphrodite had poofed on domino masks for everyone. **(Ivy's looked like this, go on this link, ****.****)**

I walked around when suddenly bumped into someone. _Yes! This is it! _I thought in pure joy. But, instead, it was someone with blond hair. My stomach started feeling wet and sticky, and then I realized that the guy had spilled his drink on me.

"Sorry" he apologized and poofed up a towel and handed it to me with a smile. I realized that it was Lord Apollo. I was about to say something when he poofed away in a blink of an eye leaving hot air around where he was standing. I heard another poof and Aphrodite was standing there in a dark brown Greek dress.

"Let's just fix that up!" she snapped her fingers and I was in a dressing room with a billion dresses, shirts, skirts, jeans, pants, shirts, etc.

"Ooo, I know what you can wear," she smiled kindly. "You will L-O-V-E it!"

She walked over to a rack of black dresses and picked out the most beautiful one. I blinked and gasped as I recognized it. it was _the _dress.

**So, like it? In the next chapter it will get romantic and all. I hope you add this to fav. Thanks again to all my fans.**

**Luv, xxSugarxxSpicexx**


	8. Author's note

**Hey guyz! This is just an Authors note and I just wanted to say I'M SORRY! I know I had TONS of mistakes in the previous chapter and I feel bad. So I am apologizing right now. And again, if you say something about it I WILL haunt you whenever you log in. SO BE WARNED. At least I know I did something wrong and apologized. Thank you to all my viewers and all. I will be updating tomorrow (Wednesday, July 8****th****, 2010.)**

**Luv, xxSugarxxSpicexx**

**P.S: AHHHH! My birthday is on July 10****th****. Just 3 more days to go! :D **


	9. Dreams and answers

**Thank you everyone! I am actually enjoying writing this book because of all my fans . . . err . . . . All my **_**book's **_**fans. Lol! Well here is the new chapter and remember, R&R! **

**Luv, xxSugarxxSpicexx**

It was _the_ dress!

XOXOXO

Aphrodite had helped me put it on because it was a little tight, but that wasn't gonna ruin my evening. When I stepped out, my hands turned ice cold, my knees felt like jelly, I felt like I was gonna faint. Everyone was dancing to some old weird song that was made centuries before I was born. I pulled my dress up a bit so I could walk without tripping.

_Where is he? _I thought, I was starting to get worried. I ran and apologized to the people who I had tapped on the shoulder to see if I knew them. I walked around when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I jumped back. I took in the man's appearance; he wore a black suit, and had ink black hair, and eyes like black holes. I gasped and tumbled back realizing who it was.

"_Care for a dance?" he asked in soft, velvet like voice _I heard in my head.

"Care for a dance?" he asked me in soft, velvet like voice.

_Now I'm gonna act like a total moron and just say, "Sure."_

"Sure" I whispered like I predicted. Now that this wasn't a dream, I could tell what was going; I could tell that they were playing, By Your Side, by Sade. **(It really is a nice Ballroom song) **I realized he was wearing white gloves. By the touch of them I could tell that it was made out of silk. It felt nice and cool against my fair skin.

I listened to the song quietly:

_**Oh, when you're cold **_

_**I'll be there to hold you tight to me**_

I laid my head on his shoulder. At first the man stiffened but immediately softened up.

"You're beautiful" he whispered in my ear.

His voice sent shivers and fear down my spine, but it was a pleasant feeling. I felt like dancing and singing with a 100 watt smile on my face.The man of my dream was making me forget everything: my friends, camp, my family, even Earth itself. Odd. I felt like I was walking on air. I sighed and closed my eyes, and let the full weight of my head on his shoulders. He blew hot air into my ear and I shivered delicately. As soon as the soft melody stopped he had pushed me back gently, kissed my hand and just left me in the swarm of people till he disappeared in darkness._** I will find you darling, I'll bring you home,**___That piece from the song still rang in my head, and I felt a feel of determination.His soft voice rang in my head like a church bell. The words he said, "You're beautiful" was the only complement I loved hearing. The others just made me blush.

XOXOXO

The rest of the night I had danced with almost every god. I had laughed, but _he _was stuck on my mind. I bit my lip when I spotted Zeus and Poseidon talking to each other. I took the chance and walked up to them.

"What's the deal?" I demanded, not caring who I was talking to.

"Pardon?" Poseidon asked.

"The deal," I took a deep breath and went straight to the question. "How are both of you my parents?"

"Let's find a place where there aren't many people." Zeus started walking out of the room. Poseidon and I followed not far behind. When we were outside in Olympus's Garden, Zeus turned towards me and took a deep breath.

"Ivy Cornelia, you are not our child" Zeus said

"Wait . . . What?" I felt stupid.

"We are not your parents. We are your creators" Poseidon explained, but I bet I looked as clueless as Percy would be with, Moby Dick.

"Ivy, you are not a Demi-god. You are a creation or two of the Big Three. Poseidon, and I needed someone perfect, someone daring, loyal, smart, athletic for special quests. So the simplest solution was to create you." Zeus explained.

"Oh." Was all I could say at the moment. It was quiet for a while, when, suddenly a shrill scream broke the silence like a baseball breaking a window. The gods and I rushed back

into the ballroom, and saw a devastated, crying, and angry looking goddess.

"Where is it!" she shrieked at the silent crowd.

**So was it good? I know the chapter was a lil too short but I tried. R&R and wait till tomorrow for the next chapter. Bye. **

**Luv, xxSugarxxSpicexx**


	10. The Quest

**Hey! Thank you everybody for the wonderful reviews and, 'happy early birthdays'. Lol! This is the technically the 9th chapter because 8****th**** was only a note, so yea. ENJOY!**

**Luv, xxSugarxxSpicexx**

**PS: Call me, Celeste!**

"Where is it!" She shrieked at the silent crowd.

XOXOXO

Aphrodite looked like she wanted hurt each and every one of us. Her beautiful face was had tears streaming down her cheeks, her hair was messy, and she had a scowl on her face. That was the total opposite of the goddess of beauty.

"Where is it?" she choked out. Her eyes scanned the room and rested on me and the two gods. She walked towards us.

'Where were you?" she asked us.

"The Garden," I answered. "Why?"

"You're not telling the truth." She sneered in my face.

"There telling the truth," Apollo confirmed. "I can feel it."

"Humph," she stared at Apollo, but eventually believed him for his was the god of truth. "Very well."

"Daughter, what is it that is making you so angry?" Zeus stepped forward with concern in his voice.

"My dress." She answered.

"What? Seriously? That's so dumb!" Some minor god yelled out.

"Shut up! That dress is my army dress. It was washed in the banks of the River Styx. It is invincible, which makes it perfect for war. And I know that the gods know that if I don't fight with them in war, we _will _lose" Aphrodite got all up the minor gods face. Her face was apple red with anger, and her hair was starting to get frizzy. Some of her kids walked over to their mother and started fixing her up, but the goddess didn't even bother to say thank you. _Not fight in war! That's crazy! _I thought.

"Yes, it is crazy, so I better find my most prizes possession." She turned to me in one swift move.

"What if I find it?" I stepped forward.

"If I couldn't find, why would you?" she said.

"Because . . . I have more space. Remember, the gods can't just walk into others territory, but others can. Plus, I was made for the job. Why do you think I was a . . . . Creation?" I choked the last part out. Hot tears sprang into my eyes. Behind me, I heard the two gods shuffle nervously. Aphrodite studied me.

"Fine. You have one while week and you can only take four friends with you." She looked around trying to look for someone who was willing to step forward.

"I'll go" Annabeth stepped forward.

"Me too" Clarisse said.

"Me Three" Katie smiled at me and took a step towards me.

"Count me in!" Nico seemed to appear out of nowhere, but for some reasons he was grinning stupidly like he had just had won the grand prize for something.

"What about me?" Percy demanded.

"Your staying, bro." I told him.

"Yeah . . . Lover Boy." Nico snickered, and I also cracked a small smile.

"Are they seriously fighting over some quest?" A voice said from the crowd.

"Well then. You have exactly 6 and half days to find my dress. And if you don't . . . . Well, then its bye, bye Olympus." She smiled sweetly at us.

XOXOXO

Aphrodite had let the five of go, but was keeping the rest hostage . . . even the gods, till we returned with the dress. I walked with the rest of them towards Camp Half-Blood.

We all walked in silence in our formal clothes.

"Hey!" a voice said behind me. I tuned and saw that it was Nico.

"Hey," I smiled. "Where were you?"

"At the ball, why?"

"Because I didn't see you."

"Yeah you did."

"No"

"Yes. We shared a close moment together." His eyes sparkled and he jogged over to Annabeth.

_Special moment? _I searched my brain, but came up with nothing.

**So like it? R&R!**

**Luv, xxSugarxxSpicexx**


	11. Author's Note Again

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! This is just another author's note but LISTEN! I am working on another FanFic so I might not be able to update as fast. I might publish it this week, maybe even today. You will have to read it to find out what it's about! Please review it and all! **

**Luv, xxSugarxxSpicexx**


	12. snobbiest of the snobby

**Well, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if I made you wait. But it was my B-day and I wanted to have a break. I know what your thinking, 'then how did she upload the other book?' Well because I had written it over a year ago and uploaded it now.**

**- Celeste S.**

**(From now on I am only writing –Celeste because writing that whole thing is A-NNO-YING! **

**P.S: Again! BAD RACHEL! HATE HER FREAKIN GUTS!**

After we left Olympus, we went to Camp Half-Blood for all the stuff we needed. We had nectar with us and packed some clothes, drachmas, money. The only thing we had to do now was to go find Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi. She was actually visiting camp today, so we didn't really have to go anywhere . . . yet.

XOXOXO

We all watched a black limo park in front of camp. A red headed girl stepped out of it, wearing pounds of jewelry and seven tons of makeup. _How does she do that? _I thought amazed. Rachel walked towards us, her hips swaying in the process.

"Hey guys!" she looked over us. "Where's Percy?"

"He's not on this quest." Annabeth best me with it, except hers was a sneer.

_You go girl! GET HER BAD! _I cheered her on.

"Well, _Annie bell_, I couldn't blame him, I mean who would want to go on a quest with you?" she wrinkled her nose.

"Or with you?" I smirked and wrinkled my nose also_._

"Who are you?" she looked at me up and down and rolled her eyes.

"Ivy Cornelia."

"You mean the poisonous leaves?"

"At least my middle name isn't named after a queen that is a brat."

"At least she is a queen, unlike some people."" she said.

XOXOXO

**(Rachel's POV)**

_Who does she think she is? I mean look at her all dolled up! She's obviously crushing on the hot dead boy. Maybe, I should move on, or steal both of them! _I amaze myself more and more everyday.

"Stop smiling, there's something in your teeth . . . wait . . . you can keep on smiling." The blonde said.

"At least I have something to eat. I'm not a hobo like the rest of you guys, if you count Nico out. He's way too cute to be homeless." I replied and smirked at Nico's tomato red face.

The leaf girl looked like she wanted to punch my light out.

_Good! Then Nico won't talk to her for punching his crush _I smiled.

XOXOXO

**(Nico's POV)**

_Wow! She looks beautiful! _I looked at Ivy, and smiled at her sun kissed face. At the moment she looked like she really wanted to kill the snobby rich girl. I don't even know why Percy even brothers to look at her. I mean, look at her! She's a total *beeeep*. Anyways, back to the real world, she was insulting the girls. I looked over at Ivy and drowned out into my own little world. I saw her in the black dress she was wearing at the ball. She looked absolute stunning in it. For once, I liked the Aphrodite cabin. Suddenly, Ivy head snapped over to me and she looked back at Rachel and got ready to scratch her eyes out. _How much more stupider can you get, Nico? I mean she was right there, and I was just staring her like the idiot I was. _Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Annabeth let a smile slip over her face.

XOXOXO

**(Back to Ivy)**

After an hour of insulting, Rachel had finally given us the prophecy. Before she has said anything we had to wait for the other girls. I heard Nico mumble something.

"Only boy? I wish Percy was here." Was what I only heard.

Well anyways, the prophecy went something like this:

_8 shall travel under ground to west_

_All shall return with possessions for each _

_Two shall turn their back and walk away_

_One shall discover new feelings_

_One who is feels betrayed holds great answers_

_Two who hate shall kill with great anger _

_One will complete all but lose one _

I did _not _on any circumstances like this prophecy.

"Stupid prophecy," I muttered under my breath.

**Like it? Then review! Any suspense building? Then review! Interested? Then Review! Just press that button and make me happy! When I am happy, good things tend to happen to the world. Wanna press it? Please? I'll give pizza. Who can hate pizza? Only people who make nerds look dumb!**


	13. sorry

**!SORRY!**

**Sorry guys, but I am not very pleased with my work, and I will NOT continue this story unless I want to. I will NOT delete it, but it will be DISCONTINUED! Sorry! Really! I just . . . cant . . . continue. Sorry to all my readers. Maybe after a long period of time I ****MIGHT**** continue. Notice the underline under, might**

**xxSugarxxSpicexx **

**!SOOOOORRRRRYYYYY!**


	14. PM me

**Lol! I didn't know ppl would be THIS sad . . . . . I mean . . . . . . . wow. . . . . . lol! Anywayz if you guyz RLLY wanna know what's gonna happen, just PM me and I will give away the ending but I wont write it in chapters. SO JUST PM ME!**

**The one and only, **

**xxSugarxxSpicexx **


	15. Horror, just plain, utter horror!

**Author's Annoying Note.**

Hey guys, yesterday I was reading Ivy Cornelia. You wanna know what my reaction was? Horror. I looked back in the reviews and read over one certain review and saw what they truly meant. I am going to try and rewrite IC and make it better. Many things will change, and I hope you all like them! Some updates might come slowly, because I have to much stuff going on recently. Be patient and I will probably have the new and improved first chapter up by Jan 20-24. Maybe earlier!

Bye!

Please Review on this and tell me what you think

Love, kisses, and hugs from the one and only . . . *Insert drum roll here!* . . . .xxSugarxxSpicexx


End file.
